


Accius McNair

by babynative



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accius McNair (OC) - Freeform, Bankruptcy, Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Death, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Infant Death, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Male Suicide, Mental Health Issues, Suicide, Teenager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babynative/pseuds/babynative
Summary: He wished he was young again, nothing to worry about. There was no future where he was going to end up where he was now, but then again...Nothing ever stays the same.





	Accius McNair

Accius let his feet drift across the bricked, short wall as he contemplated what life really meant. His hair was brushed by an unseeing hand that lived among the wind. Accius didn't dwell on it. He dwelled on how he got to this monent. He was tired of dealing with Mum, he was tired of dealing with not being able to see his Dad during the week, he was tired of being seperated from his sister and his brother. He was tired of feeling numb, lonely and worn out every single day of his life. His Mum couldn't afford to put him to school so he didn't go, which meant he couldn't read. His stomach was constantly empty and he felt like, despite the roof over his head and the safety of four walls, he was living in bankruptcy and poverty.

Worse thing was, his Mum was pregnant. She had hooked up just to get some touch and familiar feeling but ended up having a child instead. She got the money, it was a lot being 4k but she had spent on drugs, alcohol and nothing of great impotance. He was sick a lot, as she forgot when the hospitals asked him to come in for vaccinations. He was suffering, to put it lightly.

The baby would surely die. Maybe. He couldn't read through fates blank stare. He could push fate to change their ways, as they felt nothing. His damaged, lonely soul wanted out. He left at 6am when the city was dark and quiet. Nobody would be there to stop him. He knew what would happen after this - as it happened everytime - they would say their sorry's, ask for change, put in some useless fucking donations to some useless fucking charity who did SHIT for the people. They would go to his funeral and say half assed heartfelt, full of tears and stuttered words and hitched breaths, but they would dry.

His baby sibling would never live with how this life was going, so he prayed. He prayed for the unborn sibling his Mother had. At this point, if he was resilient, he would beg her to give the child mercy and set him free by having an abortion but...It wasn't his choice. It was merciful, but it wasn't his choice. He would cry until today, where he would be set free from pain. Today was the day where his body would no longer feel inner turmoil.

He could feel nothing. He was just sick and damaged and he wanted it all to stop. So, please, let me go this time. His head ached with desperation and it felt like depression was knocking him over, anxiety was tripping him up and stress was messing with his head. He wanted to die.

So he died. He let one foot dangle and there was a shout of a saviour but he didn't want to be saved. He allowed the man running towards him a fleeting glance before falling forward. He felt the wind choke him, he felt blistering pain until he felt a sense of calm wash over him. He felt himself hit something but he didn't care. How was he still alive? He tried to scream but he choked. Blood bubbled through his managled mouth and slipped down his split face. He laid his head on the ground, felt darkness creep over his shoulders like a comforting blanket as it slithered like a snake to kill him.

In the end, he was nothing more than another one of the millions of suicide victims aired on Television and forgotten tomorrow.


End file.
